


Two-Faced

by srmarybadass



Category: A-Team (2010)
Genre: BDSM, BDSM without explicit sex, Character Study, M/M, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srmarybadass/pseuds/srmarybadass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written for the prompt: Sub/dom fun with Face and Murdock. Face is master of the bedroom and Murdock is his pet. Que leather binding, ball-gags, a riding crop, chain, and collar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two-Faced

When it comes to missions, Face does what he is told. When Hannibal gives an order, he obeys it without question. When BA tells him to go scam a certain type of engine, he does. When Murdock informs him that it will be his job to dangle out the side of a helicopter and gun down the enemy, he dangles out the side of the helicopter and guns down every single bad guy in sight. Almost everyone knows him as a good soldier -- a little uppity at times, but when it counts, he buckles down and takes the order.

But in private, Face likes to be the one giving orders.

_"Clothes off."_

_"Shut up."_

_"Harder."_

_"Faster."_

_"Scream for me, baby."_

Sometimes, Face gets tied up. Actually, it happens with alarming frequency on missions, when he usually serves as the bait of some sort. Face has been handcuffed, bound with rope, stuck in tires, duct-taped to chairs, and, once, memorably, glued to a wall. 

But in private, Face isn't the one being tied up.

_Leather stretching across Murdock's skin, binding him to the bed, holding him down and exposed so Face can cover him, smother him, mark his beautiful skin with bruises and cuts and bites and scratches. Tied with his hands behind his back, kneeling, unable to touch himself, begging for mercy, begging for release, begging for Face._

Murdock talks a lot. And when it comes to Murdock, "a lot" translates into "almost constantly." The pilot provides a running commentary on nearly everything they do -- an explanation of all the switches in the helicopter, a monologue about the native wildlife of whatever godforsaken backwoods they get stuck in, a spiel about the prices of eggplants at the local supermarket, an exposition about why he should be given a rocket launcher for Christmas, a speech concerning the civil rights of golf clubs and other inanimate object.

But when they are alone, Murdock shuts up.

_The gag slides across Murdock's jaw and slips easily between his lips. The ball weighs heavy on his tongue, but he is used to it._

_"Good boy," Face whispers, running his fingers down Murdock's spine._

_Murdock shudders._

Face gets hit occasionally. Usually, it's his own damn fault for running off his mouth at whoever happens to have him tied up at the moment, or for telling a superior officer exactly what he thought if him, or for hitting on the wrong bigwig's girlfriend during a scam. Face has been punched, slapped, karate-chopped, kicked, kneed, and, once, clocked upside the head witha two-by-four. Usually, he gets hit right in the -- pardon the pun -- face, and ends up with black eyes and bruises that the whold world can see.

But nobody ever sees the marks he leaves on Murdock.

_Crack._

_The crop comes down across Murdock's back, leaving a slim red line in its wake. Not enough to break the skin, but enough to hurt. Enough to remind them both who is in charge._

_Crack._

_It hits him again, and Murdock hisses, fingers scrabbling for purchase against the smooth wall. Face knows his own strength. He knows what he is capable of. More importantly, he knows how much Murdock can take before collapsing to the floor in a sobbing, shaking pile, blinded with lust and needing Face to take him, needing Face to hold him up, to press him against the wall as he drives into him, hard._

_Crack._

_Murdock can take everything Face gives._

Face is a dog person. Cats are pretty enough to look at, don't get him wrong, but they are far too devious for his liking. They look out for themselves and only themselves, and they don't let anything or anyone get in their way. They are silent, sharp-clawed, manipulative and, on occasion, sinister. Face can admire that. Hell, he does the same things on missions, more often than not. But dogs -- dogs are loyal, and friendly, and protective. It takes a lot to get a dog to hate you, but once it does, it's like unleashing the wrath of hell. Dogs have great big eyes that hold nothing but the most basic emotions -- love, hunger, fear, anger, happiness.

But secretly, Face also loves collars.

_He tightens the leather until it is snug against Murdock's throat -- not enough to hinder his breathing, but enough for him to feel it every time he swallows. He gives the chain some slack, and the cool metal slides across Murdock's shoulders. He yanks, slightly, and Murdock follows the unspoken order._

_Jesus, but he's beautiful like this, on his knees and looking up at Face with those wide, wide eyes, filled with a dozen strong emotions -- not one of them fear. The collar will leave marks, hidden under Murdock's shirt, but there nonetheless. The both of them know what they mean._

_Murdock belongs to him. Only him._

In public, Murdock declares his love for everything and everyone. He loves his choppers. He loves his pizza. He loves his gun. He loves Hannibal and BA and Face. He loves Billy, his invisible dog who tags along on every mission. Murdock is very expressive with his love -- he drapes himself all over Face, he sings off-key serenades, he lets Face sit in the front seat when he's piloting, he occasionally writes sonnets. In iambic pentameter, to boot.

But when they are together, things are different.

_With what strength is left in him, Face drags himself across the bed to drape himself across Murdock. His bones and muscles feel like jelly, and he has no doubts that if he tried to stand, he would collapse._

_Murdock is sweaty, bruised, covered in marks, so fucking gorgeous. He smiles softly when Face wraps his arms around him, so gently. Face grins back and lays a light kiss on Murdock's shoulder._

_"I love you," he whispers._

In private, Face loves Murdock.


End file.
